far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sonomancy
Sonomancy does not require admin approval to use* Sonomancy is a submancy of aeromancy, which involves the creation, distortion, and manipulation of sounds flowing through the air. It is an extremely difficult submancy to learn, the hardest of them all in fact, due in part by the quick nature of sound’s movements. Due to its useful nature when it comes to spying or other lucrative uses, many kingdoms have outright banned sonomancers, or restricted all available knowledge to themselves. Typically, one can start to practice the beginnings of sonomancy after learning aeromancy at an intermediate or greater level. *See "Principum Resonantia" Example Spells *'Mimicry:' A sonomancer takes their voice as they speak and modifies it so that it changes to either a voice of someone else or simply changing the pitch. In order to use another person’s voice, or even the cry or roar of an animal, the mage must have first clearly heard what they are trying to mimic. A mancer can easily become exhausted with excessive use of this spell. *'Muffle:' The caster muffles, or totally silences the voice of another person or another source of sound. The spell has to be consistently applied until the source of the sound stops making noise, and can easily lead to an exhausted mage. *'Sonic Blast:' A mage sends out a sonic blast in a direction, to which anyone in the direction of the blast can be stunned or thrown off balance. This is a spell that does not scale up very powerfully, and only the likes of archmages can effectively used this to do things such as bursting one’s eardrums, and it will do the same damage on the mancer as the one being cast on. Principum Resonantia Any sort of spell, knowledge, or tome that has anything to do with resonance requires admin approval. Every object has a natural frequency at which it will begin to vibrate. When used on things such as glass or buildings, they will violently oscillate back and forth until they are destroyed. This phenomenon is extremely dangerous, allowing a well-trained sonomancer to destroy practically anything they can find the natural frequency of. Information about this phenomenon and a list of the natural frequencies of many natural objects is recorded in "Principum Resonantia", a book written by an unknown Archmage Aeromancer dating back several hundred years. The book and it's contents are outlawed in every single country across Azura. As such, the only people who have any sort of physical copy of Principum Resonantia and it's contents keep it locked with the same care as one might give to a tome about Spatiomancy or Chronomancy. Resonance as a concept is extremely hard to perform for most sonomancers due to both it's destructive capabilites, and purity. Providing a sound pure and strong enough to initiate this phenomenon in objects is an extremely hard task. An inexperienced sonomancer can easily drain themselves of their vitor quickly. Sonomancers are banned from practicing resonance in any way, most not knowing that such a phenomenon even exists. As such, sonomancers that discover and use resonance are usually outlaws, and most likely have several people after them for knowing forbidden knowledge.